A Ravens Storyteller
by poppliolover123
Summary: A boy by of name Sugar Skull with a familiar a crow who loves riddles. Can they help the teen titans with there troubles or are they to watch as they grow out of hand. Maybe a certain half demon can help him bring thing back to the way they where.
1. Sugar's Story

I don't own anything but my character Sugar Skull also this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy.

IIIIIIII

Sugar was a very loving child in Jump City he has short black hair that covered his sapphire blue bad eye with a pure white zigzagged striped that was at the end of his bangs he usually wore dark colors and stayed inside. He was living with his parents in a small apartment. His parents were very distant and cold. But he tried his hardest to remain bright and cheerful hoping one day he would get though to them. He did know why they were until one day he found out and he still doesn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. He came home one day after school he had done all work at school since there much to do because he was only 10 and was in 5th grade. So without any homework to distract him while waited for his parents to get off of work. He sat down in a median sized wooden rocking chair. This chair was one of the only presents he's ever received at the time. It was from is aunt he had never met her but that did not trouble him. As he rocked back and forth trying to think of something to do he suddenly had an idea. During that school his teacher had said that writing stories were a pastime she had enjoyed. Deciding to give it a try he got up and grab on of spare notebook that he had managed to buy with what little allowance he got and started to brainstorm. Finally he decide to write a short story about a talkative crow named Muro. Imaging the its black feathers and its sharp beak he decided to give this crow sapphire blue eyes just like his own. He wrote and wrote about this crow that loved and cared for people old or young who were sadden or troubled even if they didn't know it. This crow always said hello by telling a riddle. That's how he decided if he should help this person because a kind and caring person would feel aligned to answer his riddle and laugh with him at the answer. But a person who's heart is filled with evil would ignore him or insult the answer to riddle instead of laughing with the him is they did answer him. If they did he would leave them be knowing it would do more harm then good if he would to mend there heart. That was this crows power the riddles and knowing if you were troubled or sadden was only possible because he was magical if him talking didn't give it away. As he finished this story with a promise for more by a open window for natural light he heard a male gentle voice ask

" What flys without wings?" Sugar was confused it didn't sound like his fathers voice or anyone he knew for that matter but for some reason he really wanted to answer

"I don't know what flys without wings?" Even though he couldn't see the owner of the voice he could feel they holding back laughter

"Time" as the voice said this it chortled with laughter and Sugar couldn't help help but join this mysterious voice in its laughter as they settled down from there roaring laughter Sugar decided to talk first this time

"If I may ask and you may be so kind to answer but what is your name and where are you?" There wasn't many places to hide in this apartment and he didn't have any clue because the voice seemed to come from all around

"No need for that kind of formal talk with me it makes me feel old any way my name is Muro"

"Muro that's the same nam-" Sugar was cut off by a flash of black that had seemed to flown in from the window onto the counter behind him as he turned around he saw...

IIIIIIII

Welp that's the first chapter I sort of left it on a cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed feel free to tell what you think I would love to have some feedback ever once in a while if you want to see you later my little seals.


	2. Sugar's Story Part 2

Welcome back to my story I plan for him to meet the Titans hopefully next chapter remember I don't own anything except for my OC Sugar Skull enjoy

IIIIIIII

Sugar turned around to look at the counter top to see a... crow. Sugar couldn't believe his eyes was it the crow that was talking? Or maybe it just happened to fly in at the time but that was doubtful. Before he could speak the crow open his beak and began to speak

"I'm sure you've realized who I am to you am I correct?" Sugar couldn't believe it the crow in his story was right here in front of him. He knew it was him the name and apperence matched up even his greeting of a riddle.

"How I thought stories were not real and alive. How you alive and in front of me now?" Sugar asked it just didn't make sense to him at the time.

"You see are not normal but are sort like me different and magical. You are the reason I am here now you put your heart and soul into your story and thus I have appeared and I bet your wondering 'why did I come to you'" and he was right Sugar so many questions how did he know his name why is he magical but the one he had just voiced was one of the question was one of them

"To be blunt I felt grateful most stories are forgotten and turn to dust to be blow away by the wind. But you brought me to life you saved me from ever being forgotten. Your heart and soul gave me life so I decided to help with whatever you may need. For I can sense that troubles will be up ahead in are journey"

"But what about the people you need to help it was why you given that gift" Sugar didn't want to seem rude but Muro had a duty to do.

"Do not worry has we are together we are bound to run into someone with troubles. Also with you by my side we can do this together it will be faster and easier. With more than one person helping out and mending their heart plus you seem kind and a good judge of character even without a riddle to judge with." Sugar wanted to tell Muro that is parents would never allow it but something inside of him told a different story he knew that he was unhappy he still loved his parents but he knew that he wouldn't get through to them as he was about to give his answer the door swung open and out there stood his father who's face was red with rage he raised his voice at him and said

"I knew it you do have that disgusting power you disgraceful child we both knew it we should of kicked you out long ago get out before I make you actually how bout I end you now" said his father as he lunged at him Sugar managed to dodge to the side in time and ran to the front door his father screeched with fury as he heard angry caws he could tell they were Muro's but he kept running outside in till he was at the stairs he ran down them two steps out at a time lucky not falling down he couldn't here his father as here reached the bottom floor which was luckily empty has he ran out the doors and down the side walk in till he was far away and couldn't run anymore he was in a deserted place of the city as he walked down the alley way and hid behind a dumpster he just couldn't stop the tears that were coming and fell down his cheeks in tune to the soundless sobs he just kept crying in till Muro flew down beside him

"I'm so sorry Sugar I truly am I doubt that he'll come after you but you must remain strong look what I brought you" Ass he said this Sugar noticed that he carried his notebook and pencil with him as he handed them over

"Maybe this will get you mind of some thing Mabye you can draw a bit since I doubt you should write more characters out right now or maybe write a clever riddle" As he said this Sugar felt just a bit better about this as his tears stopped and he opened his notebook and thought 'Why note do both' as he drew and wrote his clever riddles so good that Muro was impressed and that's how he met his greatest ally but one of the most true friends he'll ever have.

IIIIIIII

There we go took me a while but here it is we should be meeting the Titans next so be prepared and see you soon my little seals.


	3. Meet the Titans

Hello welcome back we shall meet the Titans today that we shall thy Sugar Skull is all I own here enjoy

IIIIIIII

Suagr has been living on the streets for about half a year now. Muro has never left his side and had show him a safe place to live and where to find food. He has been living at a abandoned park near the edge of the city. He usually was on the small swing set just drawing or writing down riddles he's also token up poetry and would almost do it only when he had something to get of his chest. but he's also learned a few things about is powers over the few months he's been here. Like that he could bring his drawing to life if he gives them a name he learned this one day he was just doing his usual when he finished his drawing of a realistic looking cat in his notebook. It wasn't the first drawing he had made but he decided that this one looked special. So after using so charcoal he had found next to one of the barbecue grill near the park and colored it black. He put under it the name Clover and underlined it twice. The next day whe he woke one top of one of the benches under a tree to shield him from the rain. He noticed something in his lap he looked down and saw the black cat he drew it even had its one green eye and one sapphire blue eye. They wore a collar around her neck there written in bold letters was the name Clover. He asked Muro about for the tree the crow as perched on. He said that word for word 'Your power may branch of to more than just stories.' At decided to leave it at that. Clover still hung around Sugar but she never talked. He knew it was probably because she wasn't meant to. Clover usually went out on her own but she liked to hang around Sugar more. One day Muro convinced Sugar to go get some thing with what small money he had found on the ground or blowing in the wind. He went to a pizza joint he had found early when he went exploring. He ordered a small half cheese and half tuna pizza for him, Muro, and Clover that spent up almost all of his money and took a seat outside. He took the crust off a few pieces of pizza and gave it to Muro and peeled of the tuna of the pizza and gave that to Clover who happily ate. As he was doing this he notice someone or someones walking into the parlor he couldn't believe his eyes it was the famous Teen Titans. They went in to order than sat down around a table just behind him. He decided to do nothing about this since it would do more harm than good. Has it seemed Raven was about to destroy BB some pink magic came and destroyed there table they were able to dodge in time and even though he was right behind them nothing hit him or his animal companions.

"Titans Go" Robin called as they sprung into action against the HIVE. Sugar couldn't move has he watched them battle has neither sides knew he was still there. That was until a chunk of concrete came flying at him he closed his eyes and prepared to be sent flying but it never came. As he opened his eyes he say what looked like a jungle of vine that held back the concrete from hitting him but just barely. He looked around for the source until his eyes landed upon Clover standing on top of on of the potted plants that the vines where coming out of her green eye was glowing. The rock was sent back at Mammoth who was shocked at Clovers abilities knocking him back.

'Oh no we need to go now!' thought Sugar as the two teams noticed his presence. He quickly scooped up Clover and ran hearing Muro following behind him. He heard Robin tell Starfire to go after him while they handled the HIVE. He turned alleyway to alleyway trying to lose her but he was cornered

"Dear friend Robin only wishes to speak to you" Starfire said but before she could get an inch closer Clovers blue eye started glow then all of a sudden they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

IIIIIIII

sorry it took so long to get this up I have a surgery coming up so I haven't had as much time to work on this but I still hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


	4. What if

Welcome back to A Ravens Storyteller remember I own only my OCs that it enjoy

IIIIIIII

When Sugar could see again he was back at the park right by the bench he slept on. He sat down trying to comprehend what just happened. He look up at Muro who was silently perched on the tree above him in shock. Then he looked down at Clover who was lazing around in his arms.

"So are you going to tell me how you did that?" He said as he poked her nose

"I think I may have the answer to that." Sugar quickly looked up at Muro as he spoke

"It seems that in a situation which to her is a threat like when that boulder was coming at you her powers activates or when you need to get away like in that alley with Starfire but how she got them is a mystery even to me." Muro explained

"I see that makes sense but on another note what are we going to do about the Titans they know her powers and could come looking for us and might make me return to 'them'"

"I guess we'll just have to lay low for awhile"

"then how am I going get food and other things I need?"

"You know how you got Clover here why don't you try to draw food or clothing" at that idea Sugar got up and walked over to where he hid his note book and pencil and turned to the next unused page he quickly drew a whole and tasty looking chicken on top of a platter then he just wrote chicken under it. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue light and left behind was a whole chicken on top of a platter just like what he just drew

"It worked!" He said as he jogged over to where it was with Clover and Muro following behind him he picked it up and placed it on one off the picnic tables that were still usable. They all dug in quickly for it being the best meal he's had since his departure from 'them' soon there was nothing but a pile of bones left

"That was delicious we should do this more often" Sugar said as he leaned forward putting his head on the table

"I don't think that be wise" Muro said as Sugar looked at him with confusion "For you see if you run out of pages in this notebook it could be disastrous for your powers may not work on a different one" Muro cautioned as Sugar eyes widened with realization at Muro's words as he looked down at his notebook at the end of the table maybe he shouldn't use it so carelessly he decided to say nothing as he suddenly passed out only to find himself faced to faced with...

IIIIIIII

I'm so sorry for the short chapter I just had a major surgery done and was in the hospital but I will try to update as soon as possible by my readers


	5. The Power Giver

Sorry for the long but here's chapter 5 of A Raven's Storyteller enjoy.

IIIIIIII Sugar's POV

A mysterious cloaked figure in front of me in a seemingly infinite room of white. I looked around trying to see if Muro or Clover was here as well. But I did not see them or catch sight of anyone else aside from myself and this cloaked being. Their cloak was paint in many shades of purples, blacks, and a bit of white making it seem as if a galaxy was wrapped around them. holding the cloak together was a round and smooth malachite gem lined with gold. One of their arm lifted up and was reaching out to me with a outstretched hand. The hand itself was not normal as it was covered in fur and had a few feathers sticking out of it. I backed up and put up my guard. Years on the street has made me wary and since I just escaped from one of the Teen Titans I was extra wary. They pulled their hand back seeing me get defensive as for the first time I heard their voice.

"Don't be scared little one I mean you no harm." A soft and feminine voice said it was pure and kind enough that I relaxed my guard and was convinced that they truly meant no harm. A swirl of magic came out from under their cloak and condensed into a average sized round table with two comfy looking leather chairs. The leftover galaxy colored magic turned into a teapot with two matching teacups with a small bowl of sugar cubes to the side.

"Come take a seat little one there is much to discuss." We both took our respective seats I stared to think as we sat down' Who are they, What is this place, What is their name, Why am I here' I decided to speak first as they were making their tea with a lot of sugar cubes.

"Who are you." I asked bluntly they pause for a moment and started to make a weird chuckling sound

"rehehehehe Is it still not common courtesy to introduce yourself first" I flushed in embarrassment at the blatant disrespect I showed and was quick to fix it.

"Ah sorry my name is Sugar Skull but most call me Sugar"

"It is a honor to meet you Sugar Skull my name is Starry Night goddess of creativity and the cosmos older twin to Diamond Star goddess of ATs and AUs" This shocked me what would a goddess want with me. As if she was reading my mind she started to speak

"You're probably wondering why your here I came to speak with you about power and your duties if you should accept them little one."

"My duties?"

"Yes if you should accept them you other half locked away in you would be unlocked and usable to its furthest potential."

"What would happen if I don't accept?" I questioned

"Then all of you power would be locked away till you do little one"

"What are they"

"Getting ahead of ourselves aren't we little on I will explain one thing at a time. The place we are in is what your kind calls limbo or a place where time and space have no meaning." She took a sip of her sugary drink and continued "I brought you to this very place since I have not regained enough energy to visit you in your world and if I tried to speak with you it would most likely destroy it because your other half is locked away inside of you. I was only able to muster enough energy to bring you here since you consumed your own magic. Your magic was gifted to your family since the dawn of time. Chosen by are father your family carried my powers and the duties bestowed apon them. When your ancestors family became bigger and more diverse my power became less and less likely to appear. Many men and woman married into the family not out of love but out of greed for this power. Some slaughtered other for a higher chance to earn it so many saw it as a curse instead of a gift it was. Many that were unlucky enough to gain my power were often killed or run off as soon as it was found out. So I made my power dormant so that if anyone some how received it that it would not be useable to protect the user. Your father was on of the few who knew about it still after all these years and saw it as the devils curse. That is why he ran you out of the house when you made your first creation." Her eye started to become visible as they glowed with a deep sadness. "I know if you hate me for the power I demined you pure enough to use." She bowed her head as she spoke these words with great remorse. She seemed truly sorry for everything that has happen because these power. But she missed the most important part. I stood from my seat and walked over to her side she tensed as if she thought I was going to strike her. I could no longer see her eyes so I guessed they were closed. I paused at her tense posture before wrapping my arms around her in a warm hug. She flinched as I first touched her but soon she started leaning into me as if it was the first kind human act she had ever received.

"Why don't you hate me like all the others." She shyly looked up at me as if she would do something wrong by doing so.

"Because of you power I have finally met my true family... I don't hate you, you'll be my friend now too right?" She was shocked at how I did not hate her at all. Not even the tiniest bit. She returned my hug full force and shakily spoke out

"I would love to Sugar."


End file.
